


waste this night away with me

by manzini (writtendlessly)



Series: manzini's TWI-verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Drunk Magnus Bane, M/M, Masturbation, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Pre-Magic Reveal, Warlock Magnus Bane, au!magnus is a thirsty bitch, i mean canon magnus is too but au!magnus is just more shy about it, like i GUESS its not that detailed, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/manzini
Summary: Magnus is drunk at Hunter's Moon and Alec picks him up--figuratively and literally. Magnus has a few confessions to make.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: manzini's TWI-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573867
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262





	waste this night away with me

**Author's Note:**

> [Spoilers ahead, but explanation on the rating:] There is some slightly explicit language in this, I guess. Magnus gets off but it's written rather vaguely and not in that many sentences.
> 
> Title from Bazzi's "Mine" - another song on my au!Malec playlist.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaims as he sees Alec make his way through the crowd. Hunter's Moon was always packed on a Friday night, and Magnus thinks they were probably celebrating something, too. He doesn't remember what it was anymore.

Alec had spotted him immediately upon entering, but he wasn't sure what Magnus' reception would be. They'd only been dating for a few weeks, after a bit of cat and mouse at the beginning, and Magnus hadn't actually _told_ Alec that he was going out with friends. Alec doesn't need to know everything Magnus does, even if he does have a tendency to get possessive.

Alec wasn't planning to crash Magnus' night out, even when he received multiple drunk texts in a row about everything from what Magnus was drinking to what phase the moon was that night. (Alec couldn't help but check on his way in and, yep, a full moon just like Magnus had said.) But then Magnus sent some messages clearly intended for someone else—_where are you?????—_and the confusion from Magnus had Alec thinking the worst immediately. What if Magnus' friends were gone? What if Magnus got drugged? What if?

So Alec pulled on a t-shirt and jacket, didn't change out of the sweatpants he intended to sleep in, and he drove to Hunter's Moon after finally getting Magnus to tell him his location. As he approaches the bar, he can see Magnus is half-sitting, half-standing on a barstool and there's something brightly colored in the glass he's drinking from.

"Alexander!" Magnus repeats, looking at Alec with pure joy. Alec can't help but grin back at his adorable boyfriend.

"Magnus, let's go," Alec says, attempting to pry the drink out of Magnus' hands. Magnus won't release it. "Come on, you've had enough to drink."

"I'm having _fun_," Magnus whines, but he lets the glass go. He wasn't all that strong at the moment anyway. "And you're _so sober_, why are you sober?"

"I came here to get you," Alec explains, maneuvering Magnus off the stool and onto his feet, dragging him towards the door. "Let's go."

Alec is reminded of Magnus' own muscled body and strength when he refuses to budge. Even if he sways unsteadily, his feet remain firmly planted on the ground. Alec groans and Magnus grins, tries to offer Alec the drink he hasn't finished yet. Alec watches Magnus take a sip (a _gulp_, really) and makes a decision, albeit a risky one. 

In one smooth movement, Alec has his arms wrapped around Magnus' legs and Magnus' upper body is over his shoulder. Alec prays that the movement or the fact that he's upside down doesn't cause Magnus to vomit, but he doesn't have high hopes. 

Magnus makes a surprised noise a few seconds too late and then he giggles as Alec carries him out the door, "I love when you get all bossy and strong with me."

Alec almost pauses. Magnus liked _what?_

_To your car, Lightwood,_ he reminds himself, _and then take him home to rest._

When Alec doesn't respond, Magnus keeps going, uncaring of anyone in the parking lot who could overhear him.

"I've never told you but it gets me so hot when you take control."

Magnus is quiet for a moment as Alec gets him in the passenger seat and buckled in. Alec has a few seconds of peace when he closes the door and walks around to the driver's side. But as soon as he's in the seat and starting the engine, Magnus is back at it. 

"Even before we got together, I used to think about it, _dream_ about it," Magnus' words are slightly slurred and merged together, but Alec can hear everything perfectly. He's curious what Magnus has to say, as he's normally rather shy about what he wants in the bedroom, but Alec also doesn't want to crash his car. "Your hands on me, holding me down, bending me over the nearest surface."

Alec grips the steering wheel tightly and doesn't turn to look at Magnus.

"You're always so gentle with me, but I just want you to give it to me," Magnus sighs wistfully, as if his dream will never come true. "Eat me out until I cry, fuck me until I beg, mark me so everyone knows I'm yours."

"Magnus," Alec warns, voice nearly a growl. Magnus moans softly in response and shifts restlessly in his seat.

"Alexander, please," Magnus gasps, and Alec risks a quick glance over to him to see that he has the palm of his hand pressed between his legs. Alec accidentally hits the brake and they both jolt forward, Magnus' hips pushing forward against his palm. Magnus moans louder this time. 

"Magnus, I'm driving and you're drunk," Alec reasons. He tries to calculate the remaining distance to Magnus' apartment. It's only a few minutes now, he just has to survive until then.

"Need your cock, Alec, _please_," Magnus is fully grinding against his hand now. His eyes are closed and his other hand is reaching out towards Alec. Alec grabs it before it can reach his leg.

"Later, Magnus, when you're sober," he offers and Magnus whines again, complaining. 

"When I'm sober I'm not gonna ask for it," he says, and Alec is surprised at the amount of self-awareness for how wasted Magnus seems to be. "Prom— _fuck_, promise me you won't forget."

"I promise," Alec says. He knows he won't forget this moment for the rest of his life, especially as Magnus gets impatient waiting for Alec and chases his pleasure on his own. Alec is putting the car in park when Magnus finally comes, a string of expletives falling from his mouth. Magnus hadn't even unbuttoned his pants.

Alec can't resist asking him, "Fuck, you made a mess didn't you?"

Magnus nods in response, suddenly tired from the alcohol and the orgasm. Alec carries him upstairs, tucks him in, commits the night to memory and tries to fall asleep on Magnus' couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rest assured, Alec does eventually give it to him like he wants. I don't know if I'll ever be capable of writing actual sex, but feel free to continue this if you want! I purposely wrote some things in vague terms so that this can be read as trans!Magnus if so desired. :) 
> 
> Twitter is @manziniyo!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hungry Like A Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366877) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
